Marnaya Star Pilot
by Night Fury Guardian
Summary: Marnaya Wilde, born to Jordan Wilde and Kezi Hawkins, disguises herself as the 'Blue Flash' to defend the weak whenever she leaves Oban with her father on diplomatic missions. When the Creators give her a quest on her 15th birthday, she finds herself kidnapped by Prince Matsye, who needs her help to protect his home planet. But this quest becomes larger than protecting Nourasia...
1. Chapter 1: Part 1: Birth

PART 1: BEGINNINGS

Oban: the center of the Milky Way galaxy...home of the Protector and Guardian of the galaxy, chosen every 10,000 years by a test of determination and strength.

The Great Race of Oban.

About four years ago, the title of 'Avatar' was passed down to a young 17-year-old gunner, Jordan C. Wilde.

With growing technology, the role of Avatar became harder as it was more difficult. So three years after his crowning, another race was held to find assistant 'Avatars' you could say. The winner of the race was a military pilot from a colony of the Earth Coalition, Erridan.

Orphaned at an early age, the young girl proved her skills as a fighter pilot, earning her way to compete on Oban.

This is how 18-year-old Kezi Hawkins became an assistant Avatar with a secret of her own; she was Keeper of the Wolf, a destructive force that once wreaked havoc across the galaxy.

Despite her troubling past, Kezi won the Great Race. But before she'd even accomplished this, she and Jordan had fallen in love and conceived a child together.

Now that child was to be born, destined to be the second assistant of the Avatar to arise from the Great Race...

* * *

Jordan was reluctant to leave Kezi's side; after all, she was due to give birth any day now. Despite her long, loose fitting dress that was huge on her, you could still see her swollen stomach.

"If the contractions start, get someone to help, okay?" Jordan fretted. "I'll come back to help as well. And-"

"Jordan. I'm almost 19. " Kezi interrupted. "You are treating me like a child."

Jordan quickly tried to apologize to Kezi. "No! I didn't mean-"

"Listen, Jordan. If we freak out over everything...Marnaya will just laugh at us."

Jordan looked at her with concern before replying, "Yeah. We wouldn't wanna look weak in front of Marnaya." He sighed. "Alright, then. I'll see you later." Then Jordan teleported himself away.

"Good grief..." Kezi said out loud when he was gone. That overprotective habit was never going to change, was it? Kezi pondered a little more on it. She sighed. _'Well...I can kinda understand him panicking a bit in this situation.' _she thought to herself.

She walked along the paths around the temples, feeling heavier the further she walked. She could feel the baby nudging her.

'_In just a little while, we'll be able to meet you, Marnaya.'_

At least the alien was going to help her give birth was a female. Kezi loved Jordan, but she had to face it; Jordan would probably freak if he had to help just like any other man. Even though the alien, a Kunienese whose name was Ginevra, had never helped a human in childbirth, the alien assured Jordan and Kezi that it would be no different than any other birth. This put Kezi at ease, but Jordan always found something to worry about.

It seemed to take forever for Kezi to reach the barrier, but she made it. As soon as she was through the door, Ginevra made her lie down on the bed. She had Kezi untie the straps of her dress and move them down to her hips and roll her high-collared short sleeve shirt up so the seal could be completely seen.

Kezi didn't protest, but scowled until Jordan came in a short time later and talked to Ginevra. Then he walked over to Kezi.

"You okay, Kez?" he asked.

"I'm perfectly fine..." she answered. "I'd just like to get up and move." Ginevra looked over at Jordan and said, "You'd better not let her have her way." Jordan laughed and replied to Kezi, "Sorry, Kez. Can't help you. Besides, you've been antsy for months, jumping up to walk at every opportunity. Last few weeks especially."

Kezi let out an irritated groan, but didn't push her case. Everyone would tag team her so it was no use.

When she sat up all of a sudden, Jordan grew alarmed and demanded, "What's wrong?" Kezi gave him a smile. "Kickin' again. Always kickin'." She took Jordan's hand and placed it on her stomach. He gave a timid smile as he felt a kick under his hand. Kezi patted her stomach and said, "We can't wait to meet you, Marnaya." Jordan rubbed her stomach and whispered, "Yeah. We can't wait anymore, little Marnaya." When another kick was felt, Kezi laughed and commented, "We're gonna have a hyper one."

Jordan teased, "Wonder where she gets that from."

Kezi rolled her eyes at him. Then her attention drifted to the new faces in the room. Hunta and a couple of other Gumarians had entered and made their way toward the two.

Hunta greeted them formally, then added, "It seems like only yesterday I was helping your mother in the exact scenario. At least this time, I know beforehand these two are completely loyal to the Avatar and Keeper. Not another situation like Darius again." He and the other two left the room, leaving Jordan and Kezi alone.

Jordan was a bit relieved to hear this, but stayed close to Kezi. She seemed relaxed as she waited to go into labor. Jordan knew though she was extremely anxious. He had been honestly surprised when she admitted her fears, having only known her to be completely fearless.

He prepared to leave, not wanting to but feeling that Kezi wouldn't want him in here when the time came. He was surprised when she gripped his hand.

"Where the hell are you going?" she asked, her voice actually shaky.

"I was..." Jordan stammered. "Going to give you privacy...when..."

"I want you here. She is your child...and...I'm scared out of my mind."

"Why?"

"Well...It's my first time...I don't know what to expect...and I'm worried about the seal, too."

"Where's all this coming from? You haven't expressed any worry over the past nine months."

"That's because I kept repressing it, ya know. Now that...it's fixing to happen...I feel a panic attack coming on, ya know...I'm not talking about a little hyperventilation...I mean full out freak out like when I have flashbacks, ya know...A lot can go wrong-"

"I thought I was Mr. Worry and you were Ms. Carefree, Whatever, let's-do-it? Just calm down, Kezi. It hasn't even started yet."

"No..." she agreed. "But it WILL."

"Kez." Jordan tried to comfort. "Just curious...did you not think you were going to have kids someday?"

She was silent for a moment before replying. "I always wanted children...but I didn't understand exactly what it would feel like. When I first realized I was pregnant, I felt nauseous and a lot of mornings I retched my breakfast up. That finally stopped though. I was happy about her, but I was scared to tell you and-"

"Why were you scared?" Jordan asked, bewildered.

"Is it not obvious?" she asked before truthfully telling him, "I was worried because if I told you, you might feel forced to stay with me because it was yours. I didn't want you stay because of obligation. Then I got to thinking about how pissed you might be. I wouldn't have left her no matter what...but I just...I don't even know what I'm saying anymore, dammit."

Jordan commented on her admission. "Well, I was shocked when you finally told me what? A month later? But I already knew I wanted to be with you by then. If you'd told me sooner...I'd probably would've freaked. I don't know what I would've done other than that. I know that if I didn't make you stay, I would still check up on you every now and then. Unless you didn't want me to. Then I would've let you get on with your life. But honestly, I was already drawn to you. That's why I kept coming back to you."

Kezi listened to him, forgetting most of her fears.

"Listen, Kez." Jordan brushed his fingers through her bangs as he spoke. "It took me a long time to realize that I loved you. It tore at me. I knew that...I did have feelings for you...but Erridan's alliance with the Crogs caused me to not see clearly. I saw you as a threat to me for a while. But when we crashed in that pit...I knew that I couldn't stay away from you. I was a goner."

Kezi felt tears gathering to her eyes. She rolled them before she let Jordan see. "That's sorta how it was for me, ya know? I mean, I'd always thought you were handsome, but the fact you were from Earth made me prejudiced toward you. Plus, I wasn't exactly thrilled to have to be your partner that first race, but I tolerated it because I was desperate for some kind of peace. I knew early on though, when we were skipping stones, that I cared about you. I wasn't sure what it was...but I soon realized I was in love with you."

Jordan leaned toward her and kissed her forehead. He sat their just holding her hand for a while before she suddenly sat up and breathed, "I think it's starting."

* * *

Kezi gave Jordan's hand the death grip every time she felt a contraction. They hurt her, but she was determined not to yell at least. Jordan sat there trying to calm her while Hunta held his hand on her stomach to keep the seal intact and Ginevra prepared for the actual birth.

As Kezi kept her eyes shut to try to untense, Jordan could see the markings from the seal climb from where Hunta's hand was. He wished there was something he could do to help besides hold her hand, to somehow make this whole thing less painful, but there wasn't anything.

_'I don't know how you do it...'_ Jordan thought._ 'You have to be in more pain than you're showing.'_

"Kez..." Jordan said, hoping she would hear. "If you're in pain, scream already. Maybe it'll help."

As soon as he'd said that, she let out a piercing shriek at the next contraction. She couldn't hold it in. Not only was she battling the Wolf inside her, but she was having terrible labor pains. At some point in time, Ginevra told Kezi to start pushing.

Kezi was in labor for a lot longer than normal first-time human mothers, and Jordan was getting worried. Ginevra didn't say anything about it though so he guessed there was probably nothing wrong. Finally, a strong little cry was heard. Jordan held Kezi's hand and looked at her with the same shock she had on her face.

Ginevra brought the baby to Kezi as soon as she cleaned and wrapped the infant in a blanket. "Your daughter."

Kezi smiled weakly. "Marnaya...we finally meet."

Ginevra took the baby into the other room as Hunta had asked her to. Jordan was holding Kezi's hand as Hunta pressed his hand harder on the seal.

"I know it's rough having just given birth, but we need to suppress the Wolf again." Hunta said.

"Yes." Kezi agreed in a breath. Her grip on Jordan's hand tightened. Hunta prepared to use the magic that would reinforce the seal when something seemed to throw him backward. Kezi and Jordan looked in the direction that the blow came from.

A masked shadow stood in front of the entrance to the room, holding Marnaya.


	2. Chapter 2: Extraction

"Avatar, step away from the Keeper or else this child will die after its first minute." the shadow figure said as he held the newborn in his hands.

Jordan stood defensive by Kezi; he didn't exactly know what the figure wanted. Kezi groaned as the markings of the seal spread more, signifying that it was weakening. Jordan looked down at her anxiously; he realized the seal was in danger of breaking.

"Well, move aside then Avatar. Don't you care what happens to your little brat?"

"Stay calm..." Jordan growled.

"Speak for yourself...I am extremely calm." The masked man through the baby in the air.

"Marnaya!" Kezi yelled. Jordan used every ounce of power to catch the baby before she hit the floor.

"Impressive." the figure commented. "But..."

Jordan saw what the 'but' was for; Whoever this alien was, he'd attached some type of bomb device as thin as paper onto Marnaya's blanket.

"Jordan! Marnaya!" Kezi yelled as she realized this as well. The bomb went off.

* * *

Jordan teleported himself and the baby to the middle of a wooded area on Oban. He anxiously looked down at the infant in his arms.

_'Marnaya's not hurt.'_ he thought to himself in relief. He processed the alien's actions.

_'He attached that bomb because he knew it would force me to teleport away from there. His target was Kezi...I have to hurry.'_

But he found Hunta and gave Marnaya to him before he went after the figure.

* * *

The masked figure had left the explosion sight a split second before Jordan had, taking the weak Keeper with him to an isolated region of Oban.

The alien had been able to use the seal's markings like a rope which forced Kezi to stand up, her arms stretched out as wide as possible. The seal on her stomach seemed like a black circle now. The only thing that kept the weak girl on her feet was the force of the markings holding her.

"What...do you want?" she demanded weakly of the stranger.

"I'm going to extract the Wolf from you and crush Oban." he answered, not seeing any threat from her.

"W...What?"

He laughed darkly. "The seal has weakened due to childbirth...and that Avatar is now far away. There's no one around to save you."

Kezi cold see his eyes through the mask; they were violet and glowing. He forced her eyes open with his magic and she felt the Wolf inside her respond.

"Do you know how long I have waited for this?! Now come on out Wolf!"

Light emitted from the seal on Kezi's stomach. Then a force came out; Kezi felt as though another sword was piercing through her and she collapsed as the markings suddenly disappeared. The force shot like a bullet from her abdomen, and in midflight transformed into a terrifying creature which let out a roar as soon as it hit the ground. The masked figure turned to lead the beast onward until a small voice spoke to him which honestly surprised him.

"W-w-wait..."

He commented. "My, my. You Hawkins family are just incredible. You don't die when the Wolf is extracted."

He was silent for a moment before saying, "You were his Keeper...I'll let you die by his hand."

As if understanding, the Wolf turned to look at Kezi who was curled up clutching herself as she tried to crawl. He stretched an arm back, preparing to strike.

The Wolf hit the spot she had been in and land flew out from the force of his blow. But when the dust and debri cleared, the masked alien found Jordan had swept in and gotten Kezi at the last second. The Avatar was on top of a large rock, holding Kezi in his arms. His back was turned away, but the alien knew he could hear.

"You're very fast, Avatar, but...you're too late."

Jordan heard him, but ignored as Kezi was trying to talk.

"J-Jordan. Marnaya." she got out weakly. "Is...Marnaya...alright?"

Jordan gently replied. "Yes. She's in a safe place right now."

"Thank...goodness." She tried to gather strength as she continued. "You...have to stop...that alien...and the Wolf...They're planning to destroy the Creators...and Oban..."

Jordan processed this and his eyes shifted behind him. But he teleported away with Kezi.

The figure simply said, "He went away again? Oh well."

* * *

Jordan teleported back to the underground barrier he'd found Hunta at. He carried Kezi into a room where he saw Marnaya laying in the middle of the bed.

"W-why?" Kezi breathed as Jordan layed her down next to their daughter.

"Shhhh." he answered. "Just be with Marnaya."

She looked up at him and her eyes slowly drifted to the sleeping baby. She moved the baby closer to her. "Marnaya..." she said.

Jordan was going to stop this alien freak. Luckily, Kezi's life force was strong enough to survive the extraction. He was still going to pay for hurting Kezi and trying to hurt Marnaya. He prepared to leave the room in his anger, but Kezi called him back.

"Jordan...thank you." she whispered. "Good luck. I wish...I could...help."

Jordan calmly replied, "You can help by staying with Marnaya. I'll be back as soon as I can."

He set off to meet the wolf along with Hunta and the others he'd summoned, praying Kezi did what he asked this time.

As soon as they reached the Wolf, the force of Gumarians took on the Wolf while Jordan dealt with the one who'd released it.

* * *

Kezi laid with Marnaya on the bed, too weak to even move. She could feel the tremors in the ground from the Wolf fighting them. She was worried sick about everyone, especially Jordan, but knew she couldn't be of any help right now in her condition. The extraction had drained most of her strength and where the seal had been left behind extreme pain. Kezi managed not to shriek from it, but every now and then she let out a moan of pain when she couldn't contain it.

The pain didn't lessen but after some time, Kezi found she could endure it without making any noise. It merely seemed to keep her from regaining her strength.

Tremors continued to shake the shelter; it scared Kezi although she knew the shelter wouldn't give in. Kezi finally gained the strength to prop herself up. Marnaya started to cry when a tremor knocked a piece of pottery off the stand. Kezi wasn't sure what to do right now to calm the baby until she suddenly remembered something Jordan had done.

* * *

_'Kezi!' Jordan said when he came through the door of their 'home'. She got up to see what he wanted, cradling her huge stomach as she went to door. He held up some kind of rattle. _

_"What IS that?" Kezi asked him._

_"I thought Marnaya would like it." he replied._

_"Oh my god." Kezi answered._

_"What?"_

_"I can't believe you bought that!_ When_ she hasn't even been born yet! You're being very hasty, ya know."_

_"Don't get excited." he walked over to her and patted her stomach. "Your mom says this now." he started. "But you'll love it, right Marnaya?"_

_"Enough." Kezi tried to scold but she ended up giggling. She placed her hand beside his. Before they removed their hands, they felt movement for the first time._

_Jordan's face was shocked. "Did...did...you-?"_

_"Yep. She moved." Kezi answered, shock on her own face._

_"I told you she'd like it."_

_"It was a coincidence, Jordan."_

_"I don't care what the reason is. As long as she's happy!"_

* * *

Kezi glanced around the room, frantic because Marnaya continued to wail. Then her eyes rested on the tiny wardrobe along the wall. She sat up.

"It...was on...top of that wardrobe." she mumbled to herself. She forced herself to stand up. Walking over to the wardrobe, she fell on it when a tremor shook her. She let go to reach the object and another tremor knocked her off her feet and she fell to the floor. Using every ounce of strength she had, Kezi rose to her feet and grabbed the rattle. She made her way back to Marnaya.

She picked up the crying baby and shook the rattle. The baby paid no attention to it.

"L-look, Marnaya." Kezi whispered. "Your f-father bought this...f-for you."

The infant's wails became lower as Kezi continued to shake the rattle. "Everything...is...going to be okay..."

The baby stopped completely and watched the rattle shake. Kezi talked to her daughter more for her own benefit since the baby didn't understand what was happening. "Don't...worry. Your f-father...will get rid of...that bad...man s-soon."

The new mother hummed a tune and before she'd finished, Marnaya was asleep again.

Kezi stroked her cheek. "What...a good girl."

The tremors seemed to get stronger; Kezi laid down with Marnaya beside her, hugging her close.

"Marnaya..." Kezi said. "My...my little baby. Our daughter. We finally met...but..."

* * *

Jordan was pleased with himself when he'd severed the tie between the masked man and the Wolf; however he still had to tackle the Wolf. And from what he'd heard of its attack on Erridan, it would be by no means easy. The conversation between himself, Hunta, and Kezi ran through his mind now.

_'How come no one from Earth has heard of this Wolf?' he asked Hunta. Jordan didn't doubt the Gumarian's word; he was simply curious._

_'The Earth Coalition tends to ignore things that they can't explain.' he replied gently. 'Erridians...well...'_

_Kezi answered, 'Erridan was extremely different than Earth. It had another race of people living on it before humans colonized it. Most of them were dead or had left. But a couple had remained. They actually taught the humans how to survive on Erridan. Without them, there probably wouldn't have been a successful colony.' _

_Jordan processed this; Kezi was reliable when it came to Earth and Erridian history. Obviously, she'd paid more attention in school than he had._

_Hunta continued. "I believe Earth blames massive weather disturbance for the Wolf's damage?" Kezi nodded in agreement. "Well, my race wasn't really keen on letting Earth in on the truth either; Earthlings tended to be rash, and they destroy things with mere force. There are some forces that you just can't win with that tactic."_

_Jordan nodded, understanding what Hunta was saying; he wasn't bashing people from Earth, he was just stating an obvious fact. He replied, "Erridians always seemed more cautious when in battle and in strategy...I guess it's because of their history. I never understood before."_

_"We're taught at a young age to think before you act unless you're in immediate life-threatening danger.' Kezi said. "But if you have a chance to think, do it. I always had problems with that. When I was in the Academy, I acted completely on impulse."_

_Hunta replied, "The race before you stressed that to your ancestors, Kezianna. And your ancestors thought it best to pass the ideal along."_

_Jordan felt another question rise to his lips. "How did Erridan know of you, Hunta?"_

_"I appeared one day out of no where." He smiled. "I was actually in search of a Keeper since there weren't any qualified Gumarians. I was surprised when I found the first human man capable of surpressing the Wolf._

_"Joseph Hawkins. In fact, his entire maternal side showed capability. He was the youngest of them so that's why I asked him. When I explained the situation, he seemed very eager to help. This was Leah's maternal grandfather."_

_Jordan seemed wrapped in the story and was brought back to reality when Kezi asked a question. "Does the seal weaken in males?"_

_"Not until death."_

_Jordan was confused. "How come? It weakened early on with Kezi's mom...and she didn't die until nine years later."_

_Hunta explained carefully, "It only weakens in females during pregnancy, its weakest point after childbirth. Since men do not ever have to support another life with their own body...well, there's no reason for the seal to weaken unless they die. If a female never gets pregnant, the same applies...That why we try to have male Keeper's. No real threat until they get older." _

_Kezi asked another question. "Why is it that my uncle was not the next Keeper? Why was it my mother? If you prefer male Keepers..."_

_"It was impossible. He did have mogur just not the right kind to suppress the Wolf. Your mother was the only one of them capable and the youngest one available. She became the next Keeper at sixteen. It's the same as when you were chosen...in case that was your next question. Keni was not able but you were. Even if Korra was born as your twin, you would have been the only one able, Kezianna."_

_Kezi and Jordan looked at each other with concern. "What..." Jordan started to ask Hunta, but he stopped himself. The Gumarian looked at him questioningly. Kezi asked another question, one that had arisen when she realized what Jordan was beginning to ask._

_"What happens if the seal comes undone when I give birth and the Wolf gets out?"_

_Hunta had a solemn expression on his face as he answered, "You'd best hope your child can be a Keeper. Or that Kezianna could survive an immediate resealing."_


	3. Chapter 3: Creators' Orders

Jordan had to tell protect the galaxy at all costs. His battle against the Wolf now was pushing him to his limit. Then an idea crossed his mind. While the Gumarians held the Wolf at bay, Jordan prepared to use his teleportation ability and he transferred himself and the Wolf to a region of Oban far away from either temple the Creators were in.

"Avatar..." Hunta said. "When he realized what had happened. "You teleported the Wolf with you?!"

* * *

Kezi felt a tremor more powerful than all the rest. She sat up with the baby in her arms before Jordan appeared out of nowhere, picked them up, and teleported them to a distant region of Oban.

"You alright?" he asked when they had reached the ground.

"Yes." she replied. "Jordan..."

"Somehow I managed to get this far...but my strength is draining. But there are things I must...protect..." He thought of Kezi and Marnaya and all their friends who were in danger now. Turning away to face the Wolf, he clenched his fists in determination. "Precious things. And as long as have those, I won't stop." He began to approach the Wolf, preparing to attack.

"Wait."

Jordan turned back to look at Kezi. She looked down at Marnaya gently before Jordan saw her determination on her face.

"I can still...I can still...do it."

She concentrated hard, and turned her back toward the Wolf. Chains of light flew upward from her back before nose diving into the ground. They traveled underground to where the Wolf was, then shot upward and wrapped around the monster. He struggled against them, but they wrapped tighter and pulled him to the ground.

"You! You little-" the Wolf railed.

Kezi coughed violently after she'd suppressed him; "Kez!" Jordan yelled as he went back to her. She was breathing hard as she spoke.

"I'll take...the Wolf with me..."

"Kezi...you won't survive a resealing." Jordan replied anxiously. "While on Oban, we may be technically immortal for 10,000 years...but THIS..."

"It's...the best I can do...to help...to help you two."

Jordan hugged the mother and daughter tightly. He wasn't about to let Kezi sacrifice herself to kill the Wolf. There had to be another way...

"Kezi, you don't have to die to kill the Wolf. I have an idea." Kezi looked up at him in surprise.

"It wouldn't be wise to seal up all of him in one place again. So...I'll try to destroy part of it. From conversations with Hunta...I can do this easily. But the other half..."

He looked down at the ground before standing up and walking away from the girls. Then he finished his plan.

"...I'm going to get Hunta to seal inside Marnaya."

Kezi wrapped the baby tighter in her arms and looked at Jordan confused and scared.

"I know what you're going to say." Jordan said. "But I have to reasons for my reasoning. Remember how Hunta described the burden of being a Keeper came with great strength. We have to believe in her. She's our daughter anyway." He prepared to use an ancient sealing the Creators taught him when he was first crowned. It was a safe but effective way to seal away something like the Wolf forever. However, the Wolf was too powerful so only half would be effectively sealed away...

"It's because...she's our daughter..."

Jordan turned to look at her again as she continued.

"That's why I don't...want her to have to bear...such a heavy burden! Why? Why does Marnaya have to be sacrificed... for the galaxy? Why?"

Jordan walked back over to her and stood in front; he waited until she stopped sobbing before he spoke.

"To forsake one's galaxy...and one's planet...is the same as forsaking one's child." Kezi grew silent at this, knowing he was right. He used his power and took half of the Wolf's power away, sealed away forever, never to return. It was surprisingly easy.

"Now to seal the rest inside Marnaya." Jordan said. He reached for the baby and Kezi retracted a bit. But she allowed him to take Marnaya and place her on the ground.

He did as Hunta had told him to do in case he wasn't around to prepare. As soon as he was finished, he placed the baby inside the sealing ring.

Kezi coughed violently again as she was growing weaker. The chains she was using weren't as tight around the Wolf now. Realizing what the two teens were about to do, the Wolf moved fast as soon as he could.

"Here's my chance!" the Wolf yelled as he prepared to kill the baby.

Jordan and Kezi saw his motions...and his target. Jordan quickly stood up with his back toward the Wolf to shield Kezi and Marnaya. But before he realized it, he felt himself bumping into Kezi, who took the same position in front of him to shield Marnaya. The claw went straight through Jordan then Kezi. Both tried to plant their feet to stop the claw from touching their baby. They barely succeeded.

Kezi's chains reinforced themselves around the Wolf, now unable to move. Jordan and Kezi coughed violently at the trauma. Jordan's voice was angry as he spoke.

"I'm her father. Protecting her...my right."

After a few huffs, Kezi retorted.

"I'm her mother...it's...my right, too." Her eyes drifted to her newborn baby. Tears filled her eyes as she spoke to Jordan.

"Fine...you're right. This is...the first time...I've admitted it. It proves how...serious you are."

"Thanks...Kez."

"In case...we DO...die-"

"We won't...die...Kez. Only mogur trauma will...kill us. The Creators...told me...this when I asked them about it...We'll be healed and...survive."

Kezi leaned her head back as she tried to get air into her body. Then she looked down at the infant, still sleeping. "Marnaya..."

Jordan grabbed her hand and calmly said, "You'll get to...tell her...everything...we're not going to die...Kez."

Hunta and the other Gumarians arrived at the scene, shocked at what they had found. Hunta didn't waste anytime on the seal. Soon the rest of the Wolf was inside a new Keeper. He rushed to help Jordan and Kezi who'd collapsed on the ground after the Wolf was transferred.

"Avatar...Kezianna..." he whispered. He could see the two were going to survive, thanks to the powers the Creators had given them. Extremely lucky...

* * *

Jordan woke up on a bed, the bright light hurting his eyes. He sat up, only to hiss in pain. Then he recalled everything. He looked around the room; no sign of Kezi or Marnaya. He jumped out of bed in quick search of them, worried something bad had happened.

He ran into Hunta on the way out. Hunta looked surprised to see him. "Avatar?"

"Where's Kezi? And Marnaya?" Jordan demanded.

"In that room. But you need to-"

Jordan ignored the Gumarian and the pain in his abdomen as he quickly walked to where Hunta had pointed.

He walked in surprised to see Kezi sitting up in a bed. She had a shawl draped over her. Jordan was relieved when he saw Kezi, but started to panic when he didn't see Marnaya.

"Where's is she?" he asked her gently.

"Underneath the shawl." Kezi replied. When she noticed Jordan didn't understand, she explained.

"She woke up crying. So I'm feeding her."

"Oh..."

He walked over to the two of them, so glad they were both alright. Jordan asked, "How're you not in pain?"

Kezi looked at him confused. Then she answered, "I am. Though you have to remember...I've been stabbed before. The Creators said I would heal quicker. Plus of the claw, I got the narrower part than you..."

Jordan grinned and said, "Yeah. That would make sense."

They grew silent for a moment. Jordan finally asked, "Can I see her? I never got a good look."

Kezi smiled. "Of course. You are her father." She brought the baby out from under the shawl so Jordan could see her.

Marnaya had dark little tufts of hair on top of her round head, black like Jordan's natural hair color. Her skin was a shade lighter than Jordan's. Marnaya basically was a female infant version of Jordan. The only difference was her eyes. They were the same shape and color as Kezi's; it looked as though it was perfectly copied into her face.

Jordan smiled a little at the baby. Kezi giggled and talked to Marnaya. "You look like Daddy."

"Except she has your eyes."

"Yeah..." Kezi looked up, alert. Jordan followed her gaze.

Hunta was in the doorway, waiting patiently to speak. "Avatar...Kezianna...we have not found the masked man. We do not know what race he was-"

"He was Nourasian." Kezi interjected. Hunta and Jordan just stared at her.

"How do know, Kezianna?" Hunta asked.

"I could tell. Certain words he spoke when he was breaking the seal. It reminded of words I'd heard Aikka say. Don't worry...It wasn't Aikka himself. I could tell that much."

"What else do you remember?"

"His eyes...were...violet...and just before he extracted the Wolf...they glowed...I couldn't even blink then. His skin appeared red though...to be honest, I was too busy with the seal..."

"Well, then. We'll have to warn your friends on Nourasia of this. I'll send a message."

Kezi couldn't help, but wonder if that was a good idea. Would they be in danger?

As if sensing her question, Hunta said, "I don't believe they would be in danger now. After all, Avatar did defeat-"

"I couldn't capture him. He's still out there."

"I'm certain...if he was a Nourasian...he won't be back for a while."

* * *

Jordan was about to be forced back to his room after a couple of hours; he protested that Kezi wasn't resting but, that was mainly because he was worried.

"She just gave birth, was attacked, and practically cut in two."

Kezi smirked and said, "I told you...I'm a lot more durable than I look. Besides Jordan...I'm still in bed. The only reason I don't feel my injuries is because they put me on a lot of pain meds."

"Not only that..." Hunta threw in. "But the Wolf's influence is still lingering in her system. He heals quickly. Since the Keeper hosts him and is his only hope of living, he has to take care of him or her."

They finally reached a compromise; Jordan would stay in the room as long as he tried to rest. He laid down next to Kezi as she was sitting up and tending to Marnaya. He was amazed that she seemed to know what to do. He finally sat up to ask her.

"How do you know what she wants?"

Kezi grinned and replied, "My mom had Korra when I was nine. Even though we only had Korra for three months, my mom taught me how to tend to a newborn. As for exactly what she needs...I guess it's...instinct."

"You never cease to amaze me."

"You should be sleeping. I know you're all wound up, but you need to heal."

"Kez...I can't sleep." He laid down and closed his eyes. "But fine. Whatever."

He felt Kezi's hand on his head. She gently stroked his short half-black half-orange hair. Then she started singing a soft lullaby to both him and Marnaya. He was honest when he said he couldn't sleep, but her singing started making him feel his fatigue.

The song was short and sweet; Jordan was almost out when it was over. Before he fell asleep, he slurred out, "You...cheater..." She gave a quiet laugh and Jordan fell asleep.

* * *

The Creators wanted to speak with the Avatar and assistant the next day. When they told the two what they were wanting them to do, Jordan and Kezi remained silent. The Creators allowed them to discuss the issue in private.

Why did the Creators not want Marnaya to know both her parents?

"I'll do it." Kezi said.

"No, Kez." Jordan argued. "I'll do it. Marnaya needs a mother..."

"Jordan..." Kezi began. "She'll still have a mother. She just won't know I gave birth to her. Children tend to forgive their mothers easier than fathers."

Jordan remained silent, knowing Kezi was talking from experience.

"I don't want Marnaya...to begrudge you...for not telling her who you are. Besides, she'd probably understand my reasoning better than yours. She may think you didn't want her. If I do this, I think it'll be easier for her to relate."

Jordan was still angry. "Why are they doing this?"

Kezi looked at him, understanding. "I know...but...remember when you took me to them when Darius stabbed me?"

Jordan flinched at the memory, but Kezi continued.

"They said, 'The child will have to prove herself'. Don't you see? It's part of her test to become your other assistant. She'll probably have to figure this out on her own."

Jordan tried hard not to lash out against her reasoning; but everything she had said sounded right.

"Fine." he said bitterly. "Who are you to her then?"

He could hear Kezi's pain when she said, "I'm simply a nurse to her. At least I won't miss seeing her grow up."

Jordan had to be grateful, if only for that; Kezi wasn't going anywhere.


	4. Chapter 4: Part II: Search

PART II: QUEST

15 years later...

"Kezi!"

Kezi turned around from where she was in the Epsilonian marketplace; a masked figure dressed in an old shirt and pants with black boots that stopped at the thighs.

"Not again!" Kezi groaned.

The Blue Flash reached a hand out and grabbed Kezi, pulling her behind itself. Kezi hung on tightly to her bag as she looked behind her at the pursuing Crogs. The Blue Flash darted through the streets, attracting attention from all sorts of people. The Flash pulled out a small round object and tossed it toward the pursuers. As soon as the ball had hit the ground, a large, dark cloud of smoke arose, giving the vigilante and Kezi a chance to escape.

"Dammit!" they heard one of the Crogs yell before they were out of hearing range.

The Blue Flash finally stopped and let go of Kezi. The two breathed hard from their dash. Then they heard a noise.

"Who's there?" demanded the Flash. A chuckle was heard followed by a cloaked image emerging from the shadows. The figure took off his hood, revealing an adolescent boy with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes.

Turning to the Blue Flash, the young boy asked, "Looks like we both lost our pursuers. Are you alright?" Kezi glanced up looking at the Flash who began to remove his mask.

"Of course I'm alright."

"What on Earth was that about?" Kezi chided. "Could you possibly be any MORE reckless?!"

"Those Crogs were going to pulverize that little Byran!"

"So you thought to get pulverized in his place?! Show some restraint!"

The face the mask revealed was framed by bangs of short, black hair. The Flash's green eyes looked back at the worried Kezi with an unconcerned expression.

"Sure. Sure. Whatever."

Kezi sighed in frustration and looked at the blonde haired boy before saying, "C'mon. We're going back now." The three traveled together through the back streets, the younger boy impressed with what he'd seen while helping his older companion.

"Those Nourasians I ran by must've been REALLY important." he told with excitement. "They even had special royal mounts!"

"Hmmm." the Flash replied in an uninterested voice.

"Awww. C'mon."

"I don't care."

"You don't care?!" demanded the younger boy. He gave an irritated huff before replying, "Useless...you're no fun at all."

They made it back to the place they were staying without anymore trouble. Kezi walked through the door first while the Flash stood back a little, not wanting to be seen. The Blue Flash had an annoyed expression as Kezi called into the other room, "We're back!"

The Flash slowly tiptoed in front of the doorway into the dining hall, seeing no way around it and hoped no one was looking. In the middle of the door frame, the Flash stopped in mid step as a familiar voice was heard.

"MARNAYA!"

The Flash flinched at the name. The voice continued on from a man in his early thirties, blonde haired with orange highlights and a little facial hair.

"Again you leave you residence without permission."

Innocently, Marnaya raised a hand to wave at the man, noticing a couple of others in the background.

"Oh, hello. Uncle Keni...what an unexpected pleasure!" The younger blonde headed boy dashed in and stopped beside Marnaya.

"Hey Dad!" he said. The man turned on him.

"And YOU, Max!" The two looked up at him with a mix of terror and mischief. The man stood up and walked toward them in frustration.

"Marnaya, your father is here to conduct diplomatic relationships. And your childish theatrics threaten it ALL!"

"Ummm...well...I-"

"Dad!" Max interrupted. Marnaya backed away, realizing Max was giving an opportunity for escape.

"Marnaya was incredible! You should've seen-"

"That's enough, Max!" The boy's father noticed Marnaya make a dash for the guest bedroom. "Where do you think you're going!? I'm not done!"

The door slammed, and Max just grinned with triumph.

* * *

Marnaya found Kezi in the room. Kezi had already changed into her usual high- collared sleeveless shirt under a long, loose fitting dress.

"Go get changed, Marnaya."

"Right."

"You gave me a fright today, ya know." Kezi continued. "And I'm not through scolding you for your recklessness."

"I don't see why I scared you..." Marnaya muttered. "I've done this shit since I was eight."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Marnaya went up to where the bed was. Stripping down out of the crime-fighting get up, a small and slender girl was underneath. Marnaya quickly replaced her fighting gear with jeans and a T-shirt. She went back down to help Kezi.

"Oh. You forgot to take this silly wig off." Kezi said, nudging Marnaya who simply replied, "I'd like to go back down as soon as we're done."

Kezi simply looked at her in concern. "Are...you alright? You haven't been yourself lately..."

Marnaya exhaled slowly before replying, "I'm just a little bummed out. I mean, I wish my mom could see me. Daddy says she's always busy on Erridan. But neither Daddy nor Uncle Keni will tell me about her."

Kezi felt such pain, wanting to tell Marnaya the truth about her mother. But she fought it back.

Marnaya quickly rushed out, "Which...I view you as my mom, Kezi...ya know? But I just can't help but wonder about the woman who gave birth to me, ya know?"

"I understand. I would feel the same way."

As soon as they were done, Kezi stopped Marnaya from racing upstairs right away.

"Marnaya, your father's back. And...he's says you can take it off. It's time Max knew, ya know?"

Marnaya couldn't believe it; she yanked the wig off of her head, revealing long, silky black hair that flowed to her waist. She hugged Kezi and said, "Are you sure? Are you sure that Daddy said that?!"

"Yes...Keni came and told me while you were picking up."

"YES! That's amazing. ya know!"

Marnaya darted upstairs and came to a halt just before she reached the living room. She checked in the hallway mirror to check her black hair with strands that framed both sides of her face. She wanted to make sure it wasn't messed up. She still felt strange with her hair flowing free.

Her father had had her wear a wig to disguise herself as a boy since she turned six; he wanted to protect her from harm since he was a helper of the Avatar. If she appeared as a boy, others would more than likely leave her alone. She'd refused to cut her hair though.

The young girl took a deep breath as she peeked into the room. She didn't see her dad, but he could've been around the corner. Keni saw her and with a smile, gestured for her to come in.

"Hello everyone." she said, the other three men turning to smile at her with no surprise on their face.

Max simply stared at her with shock before finally speaking.

"HUH!?" Max yelled. "Someone's turned Marnaya into a GIRL!"

Kezi had walked in just before he'd started speaking. When she heard what he exclaimed, she simply called back, "Mother Nature."

"Huh?" Max said as he let that sink in. "SO YOU WERE A GIRL THIS WHOLE TIME?!"

"Quiet, child." Keni scolded as the men just laughed at the little boy.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?!" Max looked at all the faces, each with a knowing smirk. "HEY!"

A laugh was heard as Jordan glanced in. Kezi gave him a smile and he returned the gesture. Then Marnaya spotted him. She rushed to him.

"DADDY! You came!" she hugged him tightly.

Jordan hugged his daughter back as he snorted and replied, "I wouldn't miss your birthday. I never have, have I?"

"NOPE!" She let go to look at her father.

She never understood why her dad, or Kezi as a matter of fact, never seemed to age. Her uncle had aged a little bit, now being 33 years old. But Jordan and Kezi still appeared to be in their late teens or early twenties. They'd told her it was because of their roles on Oban.

Kezi called over. "C'mon, Everyone. It's time to eat."

* * *

After everyone ate, Kezi brought in the cake she had made for her birthday. Marnaya smiled brightly; she was happy that she was still getting to celebrate her birthday even so far from home. Then she sighed.

"What is it?" her dad asked.

"The only one missing is Skittles." she replied. Skittles was a small blue alien that floated around Marnaya wherever she went. He'd been around since she was a baby so it could be considered a pet since Marnaya cared for him and vice versa.

Jordan gave his daughter a guilty smirk as she looked at him. "What is it, Daddy?"

He simply whistled. And large blue blob cam flying into the room.

"SKITTLES!" Marnaya yelled as she hugged her little friend. It returned a friendly gesture by licking her cheek repeatedly. Everyone laughed at the scene.

When everything settled down, the candles were lit on the cake. Marnaya closed her eyes as she made her wish.

"Be sure to get them all, Marnaya." Kezi said. With a strong puff, Marnaya blew out all fifteen candles. Everyone clapped and said, "Happy Birthday".

Jordan turned to Marnaya. "By the way, Marnaya...I know you don't know these men here in front of you. So let me introduce them."

He pointed to the red-headed African American first. "That's Stan." Stan gave a small smile. "Nice to meet you, Marnaya."

"You too, Stan."

Next was the Asian sitting beside Stan. "That's Koji."

"Hello."

"Hello, Koji."

Finally, he gestured to the sandy haired man sitting between Kezi and Keni. "And that is Zack."

"Hey." Zack said with a grin. Marnaya grinned back and said, "It was nice to meet all of you. I'm glad you all came."

Max had snuck his way back over to Marnaya. "Okay...if you were a girl...how come you were wearing that wig?"

Before anyone could answer, Keni had gotten up and grabbed his son's ear. He sat him down next to him, causing everyone to laugh.

Then Garan came in; Garan was a Scrub from the planet Alwas as well as a friend of Jordan's. Garan used to watch Marnaya when Jordan and Kezi had to go on diplomatic missions. Until Marnaya learned how to sword fight when she was six. By then, she was so fast that just about nobody could catch her.

"Sorry to interrupt, but..." Garan said. "The Creators want to speak with her now."

Marnaya felt butterflies in her stomach. She'd met them a couple of times when she was little. She'd always sit patiently and silently in her father's arms as he spoke to them. But she'd never been with them alone...

But now came the opportunity for her to ask the question she'd always had...

She merely stood up and followed Garan out of the room. She looked back at everyone, looking at Kezi and Jordan last of all. They gave her a worried but encouraging look before she turned around to follow.

He didn't stop until they had reached the Epsilon capital building, just down the path from Keni's home. Garan left her alone in the room. All her surrounding seemed to fade. Then she saw the small balls of light floating down.

The Creators were here.

They all seemed to stop to float in front of Marnaya. She felt uncomfortable, but held her ground. A Creator finally spoke.

"You are Marnaya Wilde, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you turn fifteen today..." said another Creator.

"Yes, sir."

"When you were born, it was decided that this day would begin your mission." Yet another Creator spoke. "A mission that would allow you to prove your skill and determination as is required to become one of Oban."

"If I may ask, what is my mission?" Marnaya asked calmly.

"You will know when you have completed it." said the first Creator.

"But how am I supposed to-"

"You will know, child." said the second Creator. "Now go in peace."

The Creators began to disperse; Marnaya yelled out, "Wait!"

"What is it?"

"I have ONE question...one of many years...that I'd like answered!"

"You will have it answered when you complete your task."

The Creators disappeared, and her surroundings reappeared. Marnaya calmly walked out of the building into the empty street before she let out her frustration.

"DAMMIT!" she screamed loudly. She slowly made her way home, a frown on her face. When she walked through the door, her father was by the door waiting.

"What did they say?" he asked when he took in her sullen expression.

"I have a task and I will know what it is AFTER I complete it. And I'll receive my answers after it's complete."

Jordan hugged her and said, "It's okay, baby. They do stuff like that to me, all the time. You just gotta follow your gut feeling."

She nodded and stifled a yawn. It was pretty late. "Get to bed, little duck." he told her. She obeyed without complaint.

Kezi knocked shortly after Marnaya had climbed into bed. "May I come in?"

"Sure."

Kezi came and sat down on the edge of the bed; she remained silent as Marnaya said, "I just wanted to know where my mom was..."

"You'll find out." Kezi replied.

"What if..." Marnaya said. "What if my mom just didn't want me? If that's why no one will talk to me about her, because they're afraid of hurting me?"

Kezi looked down at Marnaya with a strange expression. "That's not true. Your mother loves you very much."

Marnaya felt Kezi pat her head. "And your father loves you a lot."

The girl in bed smiled, then frowned. "Then why isn't my mom around? Why won't Daddy talk to me about her? Why-"

"It's a lot more complicated than you know. But you'll understand...I promise."

Kezi stood up and left the room. Marnaya laid in bed for a long time before drifting into sleep.

But she woke up instantly when she felt a hand cover her mouth to keep her from screaming.


	5. Chapter 5: Matsye

Marnaya struggled against the intruder as he dragged her outside onto the balcony. She broke free and was about to cuss him out (a bad habit she'd picked up from Jordan) but decided not to. Maybe they were looking for the Blue Flash...

"Blue Flash," the stranger said. "I need your help." He lowered his hood to reveal himself.

The stranger was a Nourasian, and appeared to be about Marnaya's age. Except...he didn't look completely Nourasian. He had the little white dots on his cheeks, and his skin was the same color as a Nourasian's. But his hair was black like Marnaya's, and his eyes were a bluish-green. And his ears were not as pointy as a regular Nourasian.

He looked at the young human girl patiently, waiting for her response.

"How do you know that I'm the Blue Flash?" she asked indifferently, like he was being insane to think she was the galactic vigilante.

He gave a knowing smile as he said, "Because I saw you take your mask off after you escaped from those Crogs."

Marnaya had to let that soak in before she responded, "Are you stalking me?"

"Only because I need your help."

"What is it?"

"I need help on my home of Nourasia."

"_**Nourasia?** _I can't go to Nourasia..."

"Why not? You ARE the Blue Flash."

"Yeah, but-"

"I really hoped I wouldn't have to do this..." the Nourasian continued. "But I have a proposal for you."

Marnaya looked at him suspiciously. "What?"

"I know where your mother is."

Marnaya's mouth fell open in shock as she listened to his words. "How did...?"

"I heard you speak to the other girl."

"Tell me where."

"Not until you come to Nourasia and help me."

Marnaya pondered over this. It would hurt her father and Kezi if she suddenly just disappeared. But she WAS curious about the woman who gave birth to her...

"Alright. I'll do it."

The Nourasian grinned. "Thank you."

Marnaya quickly packed a small bag of her most valuable items. She packed two sets of clothes; the rest of her bag carried her other possessions. Her favorite music player, a picture of Jordan, Kezi, and her, the new mini sketch pad and pencils Jordan had gotten her for her birthday, a few tools to fix mechanical problems...

She looked on her nightstand and found a pair of airmen goggles with a folded note beside them. Marnaya opened the piece of paper and read the message inside.

_'I know you want to be a racer like your mother...so I hope my goggles will come in handy! Good luck. You're an excellent pilot. Happy Birthday!_

_Love, Kezi.' _

Marnaya fought back tears as she took Kezi's goggles in hand and placed them on her head like how Kezi had always worn them. She fastened her bag shut and tossed it over her shoulder. Marnaya turned to her companion.

"Before I go anywhere..." she started. "I would like to know who you are."

The Nourasian replied, "My name is Matsye. And your name?"

Marnaya didn't answer at first, but then she said, "I trust you, ya know. Do not EVER tell anyone my name, alright? Do you understand me?"

"Your identity is safe with me."

"My name is Marnaya Wilde. So how we getting out of here?"

* * *

The two teenagers climbed out of the window and sneaked to the Epsilonian streets, seeking the shuttle system. They stopped to ask for directions. Soon, they were about to board when a guard stopped them.

"Where are you kids going?" he demanded. "Shouldn't you have some parental guidance?"

Marnaya wasn't sure what to say; 'Looking for the bathroom' wasn't a feasible excuse in this case. Matsye came to the rescue and quickly took over the conversation.

"Please, sir." Matsye begged. "You have to let us go. This girl and I are madly in love, we had no choice. When I saw her, I knew I had to be with her. Unfortunately, our parents do not approve of our union. We're running away to the abandoned Zair system to get married. You have to help us. Our love can't be denied!"

Marnaya played along with a sad expression on her face, but grew uncomfortable when she felt Matsye's arm wrap around her waist. She suppressed the urge to hit him as she returned the gesture.

"Please, mister." she continued their ploy. "I love him, more than my own life, ya know. You have to let us leave."

To Marnaya's astonishment, the guard had tears in his eyes as he said, "You two go on. Be happy. Don't let anyone stand in your way. I won't for sure."

"Thank you, sir." Matsye replied and walked past him, his arm still around Marnaya. They walked up into the passenger area, and Matsye whispered in Marnaya's ear, "Epsilonians, hopeless romantics."

Marnaya had to admit...Matsye was good with pressure. But she wasn't too thrilled about 'eloping'. Matsye still had his arm around her waist, and she was getting more and more annoyed with their act. The guard was finally out of sight, and Marnaya stopped and refused to move.

"Let me go." she demanded. Matsye laughed and said, "Remember...we're madly in love. Feel free to show affection at anytime."

Marnaya felt heat rise to her face, and she broke free of Matsye's embrace. She walked ahead of him, her temper blazing out of control. She was beginning to wonder if this was a mistake; after all, she was sneaking away from the people who had always loved and protected her just because she wanted to meet the one person who had never done one thing except give birth to her.

Marnaya still stayed with Matsye, being worried about where they were and were going. She'd never seen much of the other systems, considering she preferred to stay near Jordan and Kezi. Now she didn't have that option. Sometime later, after Marnaya and Matsye had taken a pair of seats, the ship took off for Nourasia.

* * *

Marnaya had only been to Nourasia once before when she was very young. So seeing it again was like seeing it for the first time. She could see everything from the shuttle...the green landscape, covered with forests and jungles, the bright sun,...

However, Matsye beginning chuckling at her. "Have you been kept in a box? How can the savior of the galaxy be surprised?"

Marnaya grew annoyed. "I didn't have a lot of opportunities, ya know...considering I was being chased down as the Blue Flash."

"I have to admit...I was quite surprised to discover that the Blue Flash was a girl."

"Considering where I grew up, I had to learn some fighting techniques. And I like to use them to defend the innocent, ya know."

As soon as they were off the shuttle, Matsye quickly led the way through the streets. Marnaya was silent, but surprised as he led her into the palace. Walking along the corridors, Marnaya took in all the sights until she heard a voice call her companion's name.

"Matsye!" yelled a tall, Nourasian man. He wore the royal's emblem on his head so Marnaya inferred this was the king. At his side was a human woman with tattoos on her cheeks; one had a star and the other had a stripe. Her hair was black like Matsye's though it had red highlights. Both had an expression mixed with worry and anger.

"We've been hunting you all over, Matsye." the king demanded.

"I apologize, Father."

Marnaya processed the dialogue. '_Father?! He's the...prince?!'_

"Who is this that you have brought with you?" the human woman inquired noticing Marnaya. Marnaya smiled timidly at her.

The King sighed. "Matsye...how many times have I told you NOT to bring the first pretty girl you find on the street home with you?"

"Father, I brought her here to help our planet."

The human woman looked harder at Marnaya. "What's your name?"

"Marnaya." Marnaya answered.

The human woman replied, "My name is Eva. You're welcome to stay as long as you need."

The King looked at her. "Eva..."

"Aikka...Trust Matsye this time. He's telling the truth."

"Thank you, Mother."

_'Mother?'_ Marnaya thought._ 'So that explains why he doesn't have all Nourasian features...he's half-human.'_

Aikka sighed and turned his attention to the human girl beside his son. "I welcome you to Nourasia. You may stay in one of the guest rooms. Let us know if you require any thing else."

"I...I...really appreciate it, ya know..." Marnaya said. Matsye spoke.

"Well then, Father. I'll need to show Marnaya around the palace if that's alright with you." Aikka simply nodded as Matsye led Marnaya away. As soon as they were gone, Eva turned to Aikka.

"Does that girl not look familiar to you?" she asked.

Aikka remained silent for a few moments before answering. "She does. But...where?"

"I know where. She's the spitting image of Jordan. Except for Kezi's eyes...that's their daughter. She's even ends her snetences with 'ya know' like Kezi."

"Hmmm." Aikka dwelt on the idea for a moment, then laughed. "Yes. That has to be their daughter."

Eva turned to look after the direction Matsye and Marnaya took. She grew confused and said, "There's one thing I don't understand."

Aikka looked at Eva. "What is it?"

"How did Matsye get to Oban?"

* * *

Marnaya soon grew bored of Matsye showing her around; she always grew bored with tours like this. Garan took her on them when her father and Kezi had to go in meetings, but when she started her heroics, Garan just couldn't handle her anymore; she lived up to the name 'Wilde'.

Marnaya bumped into Matsye's back as she hadn't paid attention to when he'd stopped. She glanced around him and saw a young, full-blooded Nourasian girl in front of them. She had stopped to flirt with him. Marnaya got irritated and walked away. Their conversation went on for a few minutes before the girl asked where his human friend had gone.

"Huh?" replied Matsye, who hadn't notice her absence. "Oh, great. Where did she go?"

"Who is she?" she demanded.

"Marnaya. She's a childhood friend." he lied smoothly. The girl relaxed some. "It looked like she was headed for Queen Eva's module."

"Great." he said sarcastically.

"Well, I best depart. Oh, Natsuri is looking for you."

Matsye looked surprised as the girl walked away; his younger sister hardly ever looked for him unless she wanted something. He sighed.

But he needed to find Marnaya first. Who knew what kind of trouble she could get into.

* * *

Marnaya gazed at the star-racer in awe. She couldn't believe that the queen was a pilot, too!

Marnaya thought of Jordan and Kezi. Kezi was a gifted pilot, considered a prodigy where she'd come from, though she rarely spoke of her previous life. Marnaya remembered a conversation she'd had with her father about Kezi...

* * *

_'How come Kezi never talks about her home planet and her parents?' the seven-year-old Marnaya had asked her father as he tucked her into bed that night. She'd dared ask because Kezi had to go work on some project._

_Jordan frowned at the question. 'She never has, baby. She didn't have such a happy life.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Her parents died when she was just a little kid. Then she joined her planet's army at twelve years old.'_

_'WHAT?!' Marnaya had never heard of this. 'What was her job?'_

_'She was a pilot.' Jordan said. 'A very gifted pilot. The Guard had flying and stunt competitions when they weren't busy fighting for independence. She became a legend with her flying style.'_

_Marnaya hugged Skittles close to her as she became absorbed in the story. Jordan continued._

_'I remember the first time I flew as her gunner; it was absolutely terrifying.' He laughed as he recalled their first lesson with Rick. 'I thought she was trying to kill us. I'd made a smart comment on how 'fun' it was going to be. So she made sure I had 'fun'. I sometimes wonder how I didn't lose my stomach.'_

_'She was that good?'_

_'Was? Marnaya, I'd venture to say she was the BEST. Of course, if she heard me, she'd say I'm biased.'_

_'Why's that?'_

_Marnaya seemed to sense Jordan's reluctance to answer as he spoke. 'Well, she's been such a help to me...with caring for you and all...'_

_'Why'd she stay behind? You said that her brother who she hadn't seen in years left...why didn't she leave?'_

_'She loves you, Marnaya.' Jordan said quietly. 'She loves you so much that she couldn't leave.'_

_Marnaya sensed there was more to the story than that, but she didn't press it._

* * *

Marnaya climbed into the star racer's cockpit. She grabbed the controls exactly the way she'd seen Kezi do. She was about to start the engine when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

'What're you doing?" Matsye asked harshly behind her.

"I was...um...well...ya know..."

"No, I do not know. What are you doing in my mother's racer?"

"Brother!" cried another voice. Matsye and Marnaya turned to look at the owner. She was a young girl, probably 14 years old with hair the color of light pink. She was a shade lighter then normal Nourasians without the dots on her face. Her ears were shaped like Matsye's only smaller and her eyes were blue.

Marnaya knew this had to be Matsye's sister.

She walked over to her brother and his strange companion. HSe smiled up and said, "Matsye! I need you to come down here!"

Matsye sighed as he turned to Marnaya. "Keep an eye on the racer while I'm gone...and DON'T. TOUCH. ANYTHING."

Marnaya gave a slight frown as he climbed down to where his younger sister was. As soon as he was gone, Marnaya muttered, "Kill joy."

* * *

Matsye followed his sister into the small shed where their mother kept her mechanical designs. As soon as they were inside, Matsye whirled around to her.

"What is it, Natsuri?" he demanded.

She looked up at him innocently. "Why do you think I want something?"

"You've gotten to where you only talk to me when you want something. Now what is it?"

Natsuri cut off her innocent act. "I would appreciate it if you would let me use Doyati tonight."

"Why? What do you want with my mount?"

"I just want to meet up with some friends...they're riding their own mounts. Mine is ill so..."

Matsye sighed loudly as he gave in. "Fine. Just be careful. I don't need either of you getting hurt."

Natsuri smiled widely. "Thank you, Brother."

"Yeah...whatever."

The siblings heard a loud sound at that point. The sound of running reactors...

"Oh great!" Matsye complained as he opened the door to see his mother's star racer speeding toward the dirt track.


	6. Chapter 6: First Race

Marnaya had waited impatiently, mentally cursing Matsye for sucking the fun out of everything so far. She didn't understand how to act around him either; growing up on Oban, Marnaya didn't really have anyone her own age to play with. When she met Max, he was young and had a tough time making friends, too.

The cousins had become friends easily, though neither one knew how to act around the other at first. Max had simply followed Marnaya on one of her missions one day, and forever after he was her sidekick.

The truth was...being surrounded by adults their whole lives made it hard for Marnaya and Max to relate to their peers. Marnaya was pondering this before looking up at a noise. The noise came from a large Nourasian beetle, buzzing toward the racer. On top was a young Nourasian man with a smug smile on his face.

"My name is Jhondar. " he had said. "I am the best racer here, second only to King Aikka and Queen Eva. Race me if you dare, newcomer."

Marnaya looked at him, questioningly. He smiled widely with pride. "Unless you're too afraid."

The human girl quickly responded. "Ya know, I have never raced a Nourasian before..."

With that, she started the star racer and flew toward the race track with Jhondar.

* * *

Matsye and Natsuri ran toward the dirt track. When they reached it, they found their mother's racer at the starting position alongside a well known champion...

"Oh for the love of Dul!" Matsye yelled frustrated. Out of all racers, why did it have to be Jhondar? He'd destroy her...

The gong sounded and the Nourasian and Marnaya sped off. Marnaya easily gained the lead when a number of pendulums began to swing at her. Matsye wanted to look away as he prepared for the racer to become flying scrap metal, but he was stunned when she dodged every object. Natsuri was shocked, too. Only their mother had ever been THAT good...

Matsye watched the race carefully, noticing that Jhondar had taken a narrow lead. The star racer sped up and ran neck-and-neck with Jhondar. Jhondar could see he had chosen a worthy opponent...

He loaded his bow and chanted a spell; the tip of the arrow glowed and he launched it toward the star racer.

Matsye knew he would be in serious trouble if the racer was hit. He waited for impact...

Except no impact happened. He opened his eyes to see the arrow miss and hit the ground. The racer took advantage of this as it increased its distance from Jhondar.

Marnaya had won the race.

Matsye could not believe what he'd just seen. He headed for module as he saw the racer do the same.

* * *

Marnaya smiled to herself as she climbed down from the cockpit. Her smile disappeared as she noticed Matsye standing a few feet from her.

"Aw, shit." she hissed under her breath.

"How did you do that?!" he demanded. His tone caught her off guard.

"Umm...ya know...I...flew the...ship?"

"But how did you maneuver it so well?"

"Kezi taught me."

"Kezi?"

"She's...kinda...she's like my mother. It's difficult to explain."

"She was a pilot?"

"Yep. During the Erridian and Earth Conflict."

"And she was a good one." a new voice replied. Marnaya and Matsye turned to see Eva walking toward them. Marnaya's feeling of relief disappeared again. This was the owner of the racer; she had to be pissed off. Matsye seemed to feel the same. Both of them lowered their heads as she approached them.

"That was a GREAT race, Marnaya." Eva said. "You've shown your skills already."

Marnaya looked up surprised. "You...you're not...pissed at me?"

"Well...I am a little annoyed you took my racer without permission. But you seem able to handle it. Feel free to use it. So long as it doesn't interfere with MY using it."

"Th-thank you."

Eva smiled before saying, "You're Jordan's girl...aren't you?"

Marnaya's eyes grew wide. "You know my father?"

"Yes. He used to be my gunner."

"How did you know?"

"Has no one ever told you how much you look like him?"

"Well, yes. Except for my eyes..." Something absorbed from earlier. "Wait...You knew my father...AND Kezi?"

Eva looked surprised. "Yes. We used to..." Eva wasn't sure what to say; Jordan and Kezi had both asked her not to tell Marnaya about Jordan being the Avatar and Kezi being her mother. She never got her answer as to why, but she honored their request. She finished her statement. "...hang out."

Matsye just looked more curiously at the young girl. What were the odds that the Blue Flash was the daughter of his mother's old gunner?

* * *

Marnaya was led to her guest room. She couldn't believe the size of it; it was twice as wide as her room back on Oban.

She took the opportunity to relax a little before Matsye came to get her. Apparently King Aikka wanted to ask her some questions.

She heard a knock on the door. When she opened it, she found Matsye's sister waiting outside. She smiled at Marnaya as she asked, "May I come in?"

"Sure."

When the Nourasian princess was inside, she turned around to face Marnaya. "So you're not one of my brother's girlfriends?"

"His...WHAT?"

"Matsye likes to bring his girlfriends home with him." She gave another smile. "It's a habit of his."

Marnaya blushed brightly. "I'm not one of his girls, ya know."

"Oh. Alright then. Well, I do hope you are able to help us...Blue Flash."

"What?! Did Matsye-?"

"No. I knew before he'd left he was retrieving the Flash...I just didn't expect him...to be a girl."

Marnaya sighed. "You're not the first to tell me that, ya know."

"Matsye probably thought he got a double bargain." She got up and walked out of the room. "Nice meeting you. Oh! I'm Natsuri. If you have any questions...let me know."

"Okay. Thanks."

"See you later, Marnaya."

"See ya."

Marnaya stood pondering as she dwelt on Natsuri's words. '_Matsye probably thought he got a double bargain...'_

The young human girl shook her head. He wouldn't dare do that. If he did, it was a mistake.

Matsye knocked on the door. "Marnaya?" he called through the door. "I'd like to speak to you."

Marnaya opened the door, not paying attention to Matsye at all. He hesitantly walked in.

"Marnaya?"

She turned to face him. "What?" she asked, curious.

"How would you like to visit the villages? After all, I have a job to do there."

Marnaya smiled widely as she read the challenge behind his words. "I accept your challenge, Prince Matsye."

He grinned back. "Somehow...I knew you would, Blue Flash."


	7. Chapter 7: Fire

Marnaya looked in awe around her; the Nourasian village was beautiful with all its local decorations. Made all the more fragile when the giant Nourasian beetles attacked.

Matsye was on a large beetle himself, except it wasn't attacking them. Marnaya decided to join in the fun. Hopping onto Matsye's mount, she startled the young prince when she grabbed his shoulder.

"Marnaya?" he exclaimed in panic. "What're you doing?"

"I'm helping." Seeing a large beetle was flying straight towards them, Marnaya picked up one of the sacks she'd seen the other Knights throw at them. Matsye was impressed when it hit the giant insect on its tiny head, knocking it unconscious; the girl had good aim.

Marnaya grinned at him with confidence, but suddenly a loud yell was heard. Marnaya and Matsye looked for the source of the sound until they saw an older human man with white streaks in his black hair. He looked at his surroundings in terror.

"Grandfather?" Matsye called. He picked up a sack and launched it at the bug cornering the man. When it was knocked out, Matsye jumped off and ran toward him with Marnaya following.

"Grandfather." Matsye said when he'd reached the human. Taking off his Nourasian knight mask, he asked, "Are you alright?"

"All I come to do is to visit my daughter..." Matsye's grandfather mumbled. "And a bunch of mutant insects decide to attack."

Matsye chuckled at his grandfather. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, my boy."

Marnaya stood back rather patiently before Matsye remembered her. "Oh, Grandfather! I almost forgot. This is Marnaya!"

The old man looked at Marnaya before his eyes grew wide. "MY GOD!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Marnaya asked self-consciously.

"That girl looks just like my daughter's old gunner." he told his grandson.

The old man decided to compose himself, despite having his nerves shot from the giant beetle cornered him.

"Well, young lady. I'm Don Wei." he said in a professional tone. He held out his hand and Marnaya shook it.

Matsye turned to Marnaya. "I ask you to keep him company while I assist the other Knights." He took off before Marnaya could protest.

She was a little disappointed that she wasn't going to help the Knights again, but politely turned to Don Wei. "How're you, sir?"

"I'm fine, young lady. And you?"

"Great."

The man suddenly asked, "Are you related to anyone named Wilde?"

Marnaya looked surprised. "Umm..."

Before Marnaya could answer him, Eva came running up to him. "DAD!" she cried happily. "It's so good to see you!"

"You too, Eva." the father replied.

Seeing the two of them, Marnaya felt longing and guilt. Her dad must've seen her absence by now. He must be so worried...and Kezi, too! Kezi was like a mother to her...

"I can tell you've met Marnaya."

"Oh, yes. She...reminds me of your old gunner."

"Uh-huh." was all she said before she led her father through the Nourasian village.

* * *

Meanwhile, far away on Epsilon, the Avatar and assistant were distressed. Keni was trying to calm them down.

"I'm sure that Marnaya is fine." he said. "She wouldn't leave without a reason. You know that."

Though this didn't make either Jordan or Kezi feel any less worried, it calmed their hysterics some. Kezi looked up to Jordan. "Why do you think she left? Did we do something, Jordan?"

"I don't know, Kez." Jordan said, lost in thought. "Hmmmm. Maybe she thought to start her quest that the Creators gave her. That's my only guess."

Kezi put her head in her hands. She'd cried so much from worry.

_'Marnaya, where ARE you?'_ she thought to herself. Then she heard Jordan suck in his breath suddenly.

"I know why she left." he said. "She left to find her mother."

Kezi just stared at him, confused for a moment. Then her eyes were filled with understanding.

"Of course..." she replied quietly. "That's...exactly why."

"The Creators said all her questions would be answered by the end. Some of them you'll be able to answer yourself, Kez."

"Yeah. Thanks to Hunta sealing some of my mogur in with the Wolf. At least, if it's unsealed, I can help her redo it."

Keni stood up to leave the room. "I'd better wake Max up." he laughed. "That boy could sleep through the end of the world."

After he was gone, Jordan walked over to Kezi. He took her hands in his.

"Hey." he said to Kezi. She looked up at him as he continued. "Marnaya is going to be fine. She can take care of herself. You've stressed that when she dressed up as the Blue Flash for the first time. And as for the seal, we've helped her control her anger. There shouldn't be any reason for the Wolf to emerge."

"But Jordan..." Kezi started. "I held in my anger for so long. But Marnaya doesn't do that. She has a short temper. If someone were to make her angry enough..."

Keni came back into the room with an annoyed expression. Kezi and Jordan looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

"He followed her." Keni said. "Max."

"Oh, Keni." Kezi said.

"It's alright." he replied. "I chipped his book bag. And he always carries it with him."

Jordan had to let that absorb for a minute. "You mean-?"

"Yep. We can go looking for them."

* * *

Marnaya sat in the room she'd been provided with in boredom. She really didn't want to impose on the queen and her father's visit. Matsye was enjoying it as well. But returning to the room left drawbacks; nothing to do.

A sudden sound startled her. Coming from outside the window. Marnaya slowly stood up and grabbed a pot. Ready to swing at a moment's notice, she hesitantly walked to the window. It was quiet for a moment before...

"HEY! I FOUND YOU!" a voice yelled in triumph.

"AHHH!" Marnaya shrieked and swung.

"WHOA!" the owner of the voice threw himself into the room. As he flew by her, she recognized the sandy hair, the backpack,...

She turned around to see Max standing there with a huge smirk on his face.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?!" she yelled. Max just smirked wider.

"I came to help the Blue Flash. Duh." he replied.

"Max...what about your dad?"

"Dad won't care. He's probably figure out already. As long as I'm aiding in defending the weak, he'll back me up."

"Do Jordan and Kezi know where I am?"

"How could they? I didn't know where you were going until I got here. So if you think I ratted your location out to them, you're wrong."

Marnaya exhaled in relief; the last thing she needed was to drag her father and Kezi into this.

Max started chattering again. "Sooooo...why Nourasia?"

"Huh?"

"Why are we on Nourasia?"

"Oh. You see, the Prince came to retrieve the Blue Flash. He begged and bribed me to come and help. For what, I don't know."

Max's face grew serious. "Should we investigate?"

Marnaya pondered that for a moment. "Yeah. But let's carry our disguises in a bag. The Blue Flash is too recognizable."

The two cousins walked silently out of the palace and began to walk the paths of the market. Marnaya and Max observed carefully, but after a couple of hours of exploring, they hadn't spotted one wrong doing. Marnaya was amazed at how peaceful it was, and she shared her thoughts with Max.

"I've never seen such a peaceful planet. What's Matsye so worried for?"

"A little TOO peaceful if you ask me." Max replied. Marnaya looked at him.

"Come on, Marnaya." he continued. "Is this even natural?"

Marnaya thought about it. "Well, no. But I did have a little adventure before you found me. Matsye and a few Nourasian knights took on some giant beetles when they started attacking a village."

"Maybe that's the problem." Max mused. "Maybe he wants to figure out why the beetle's are doing that."

"Perhaps. Unlikely though, in my opinion. I feel...like it's much larger than even Nourasia."

A sudden squeal sent Marnaya and Max into their disguises and dashing toward the trouble. The sound had been produced in a different Nourasian village. When Max and Marnaya reached it, they saw that it was on fire. Every building had been ignited.

"Get something to put it out!" she ordered to Max though it had spread so bad, she knew there'd be no hope. Max ran toward the small river that flowed beside the village; several Nourasian men came and joined him. Meanwhile, Marnaya went from building to building, looking for any trapped people. She found a little girl holding her baby brother, surrounded by collapsed wood and fire. "Help!" she yelled.

Marnaya came to the doorway and used her large sword to cut what wood had blocked the child's way out. She was too terrified to move so Marnaya came in after her.

"It's okay, little one." Marnaya tried to soothe the crying Nourasian girl. "You're going to be fine. Where's your mother?" The little girl pointed to the other side. Marnaya turned to look. She saw the mother lying on the floor, motionless. Marnaya went over to her quickly and checked her pulse. It was fine. By the way the Nourasian woman laid and the position of a fallen board, she assumed the mother had been knocked out. She went back over to the little girl.

"Listen to me." Marnaya said. The little girl looked up in fear. "I need you to go with my partner when he gets here, okay?" The girl nodded.

Marnaya yelled out to Max. He came quickly and fetched the girl and the baby as Marnaya tried to arouse the mother.

When Max had gotten the children out, he turned around to see burning wood fixing to fall in front of door, blocking the door.

"FLASH!" he yelled, but the brush fell any way; it blocked Marnaya's way out.

Marnaya had heard Max's yell and turned just in time to see the wood fall.

"Damn." Marnaya hissed. "We're trapped."

Around that time, the Nourasian woman came to. She took in her surroundings and grew terrified. Marnaya went over to her.

"Your children are safe." Marnaya said in her Blue Flash male voice. "And so will you."

Marnaya picked her sword back up and began swinging at the burning brush. It didn't do very well, but she couldn't think of any other plan. From outside, she could hear Max and other Nourasians try to put the flame out. Then Marnaya thought about what could've started the fire. Water should've been working...

Marnaya shook herself. '_You can investigate the cause later! Just get this woman out now!' _

Marnaya took off her cape and handed it to the woman so that she protect herself from the flames for a little bit. Marnaya quickly decided to try to get rid of the fire around the window long enough for the woman to escape. Marnaya tried to smother it with a nearby blanket. While the blanket appeared to smother the flames, Marnaya helped the woman out. However before Marnaya could get out, the flames broke through the blanket. They severely burned one of her hands, covering the palm of her left hand with the smell of burnt flesh. Marnaya hissed in pain and desperately looked for another way out.

There weren't anymore blankets to attempt to smother the fire, and even if there were, she couldn't avoid getting burned. Then she noticed that the window was fixing to collapse. She really didn't have a choice now...

Marnaya darted to the window and started to climb out. She resisted the impulse to let go even though fire burned her hands again. If she let go, she'd fall back inside the house. She managed to jump out before it could collapse. She could feel a horrible burn on her thigh from where she'd pressed it against flaming wood.

Marnaya fell to the ground and immediately rolled in order to kill the flames burning her. Afterwards, her hands flew to her face. Her mask and wig were still in place. She was relieved; she didn't want her identity revealed yet. She looked up to see the woman she'd just saved approaching her. Marnaya gasped when she tried to get up as she felt her burned thigh. Her lungs burned from the toxic gases, and she passed out from the lack of oxygen.


	8. Chapter 8: Keeper

Marnaya woke up after she'd gotten some fresh air into her system. Her eyes flew open to find Matsye and Max hanging over her.

"What?" she asked. "How bad am I?"

Matsye said, "Not bad. It could've been worse."

Marnaya wasn't so sure; she felt her burnt flesh throb even when she was completely still. The Nourasian woman came over with some ointment. "This will help with the burns." she stated quietly. Marnaya took it from her carefully and began applying it to her burns. It soothed immediately, and she sighed in relief. "Thank you." she said to her. The woman nodded and went away silently. Marnaya frowned.

"What did I do?" she asked, worried.

"Nothing." Matsye replied. "That's just how she is. Shy and timid."

"How do you know?"

"She happens to be my father's sister."

"Oh." That was all Marnaya replied. Then the flickering of a cape in the wind caught her attention. She looked up to see a cloaked and masked figure standing on top of the large cliff near the village. Even though he was a good distance away, she could see his eyes.

They were a glowing violet.

Marnaya shuddered violently, for a reason she didn't know. She could sense she'd encountered him before, but where she couldn't recall. Then suddenly she realized **_HE_** had caused the fire, almost killing those people...

"You there!" Marnaya yelled. "Who are you?!"

The figure chuckled darkly. "Why don't you find out, Keeper?"

Marnaya took that as a challenge. She stood up quickly ignoring her pain. The figure jumped down and landed gracefully on his feet. Then he took off for the forest.

Marnaya darted off after him, paying no heed to Matsye or Max's yells to wait.

* * *

'_Where's that beast?' _Marnaya thought to herself.

She reanalyzed all his words. He'd called her a Keeper. She knew she was called a Keeper, she just didn't know what that exactly meant.

Hearing the snapping of a twig, she spun around to see the man standing a few yards from her. She held her sword up, ready for an attack from him. He merely spoke.

"So you know that it was me?" he said. "Are you sure it wasn't someone else?"

Marnaya gave a snort. "Please. I KNOW it was you. Your mogur was all over the scene."

"Hmmm. You can sense mogur?"

"Yep. That's how I'm a Keeper."

The figure slowly walked toward her. She braced herself. He stopped just a foot from her.

"You don't fully understand what a Keeper does, do you?"

Marnaya glared at him, wondering what he was getting at as he continued.

"You see, Blue Flash. A Keeper protects the galaxy. He...or she contains the Wolf. Literally. You've seen your 'tattoo'. You know it's a seal. Of course you never had to worry about being a social outcast, unlike your poor mother..."

When he said this, Marnaya tried to remain calm as she demanded, "You know my mother? Well, where is she?"

"I cannot let you know that yet. The Creators won't allow it. Besides, you need to worry about your seal now. You appear very cross." He disappeared after that.

Marnaya stood there for a long while, pondering his words. She completely understood that he knew that the Wolf was _inside _her. She knew that she should be upset, but she'd experienced so many things on a weirder level than this. She knew though that controlling her temper was the key to control.

Those eyes though...she shivered.

"MA-FLASH!" she heard Max's voice yell. Marnaya ran toward him.

"Hey!" she called when she'd found him. Max ran toward her, and she was surprised to see Matsye with him. They both seemed relieved. Max was quick to ask where that arson was.

"I..." Marnaya started. She hesitated to talk about him; she couldn't understand why she felt scared near him since she'd never met him in her life...

But how did he know about her?

"I don't know." Marnaya said. "He escaped."

Max sighed in frustration. "But how?! I've never known _**ONE**_ adversary that escaped by _**OUTRUNNING**_ you."

Marnaya shrugged. "He's just a bit faster, this one."

Max stared at her, but didn't push it. _'Smart kid.'_ Marnaya thought.

* * *

Epsilon:

Jordan and Kezi walked along the Epsilonian streets, just to get some air. Though Kezi was very good at hiding her tension and anxiety under a cool and calm reserve, Jordan had been with her long enough to feel it building in her. Finally, Kezi blurted out, "I'm really worried, ya know?!"

Jordan looked down at her, concerned too but not wanting to let Kezi see how badly. "Marnaya will be fine."

"But...Jordan...she could get hurt...and what if that masked Nourasian finds her and knows who she is. That'd be bad, ya know?"

"Yeah. It would. But Kez, this galaxy is huge. What are the chances of Marnaya going to Nourasia?"

Kezi relaxed a little. "Yeah. Ya know, I guess you're...right...It's just..."

"I know. She's our only baby."

"Yeah...I...wonder what she'll say...when she knows who I really am?" Kezi's voice grew to a whisper. Jordan took her hand in his and squeezed it.

"I think..." Jordan replied. "That she'll be pissed you never told her."

"No...I'm worried about her...opinion of me in general."

"What do you mean? Marnaya loves you."

"Well, she doesn't understand a lot of my...problems. Because I wanted to protect her. I swore that if I ever had a child, they would not hear what happened to me. But...she must wonder...about why I have flashbacks...why I wake up screaming..."

"Kez...she may not understand. But she still loves you. And as for not telling her...she's going to ask eventually. You going to lie to her?"

Kezi was quiet for a few moments before answering, "...No...But I really don't think she WILL ask...so..."

"Kezi...Tell her when she finds out who you are."

"But-"

Jordan looked up and Kezi followed his gaze; Keni was approaching with an Epsilonian man who appeared to be a shuttle guard. Keni introduced him to Jordan and Kezi before saying, "He says he saw Marnaya leave."

"When exactly?" Jordan asked.

"It was around two o' clock." the guard said. "She had a Nourasian...I believe."

Kezi felt her stomach do a back flip. She merely repeated, "A...Nourasian?"

"Yes. What is it? What's wrong with her?"

Jordan put an arm around Kezi and said, "You'll have to excuse her. A Nourasian attacked her when our daughter was born."

"I'm sorry, ma'am."

Kezi merely nodded, but she seemed very distant. Jordan nodded for Keni to get her. After Keni had taken Kezi away, Jordan asked, "What did he look like? You acted as if you weren't sure what race he was."

The guard pondered for a moment before answering, "He was young, I'd say her age at least. His hair was black, not generally a Nourasian hair color. His ears were not as pointy as a true Nourasian's..."

"You're suggesting he's...mixed with another race?" Jordan asked.

"Yes, sir."

_'That has to be Aikka and Eva's son, then.'_ Jordan said to himself._ 'At least we don't have to worry...'_

Something else bothered Jordan.

"If he was her age, then neither of them were old enough to travel on the shuttle alone." Jordan said. "So...how did they get on?"

The guard expressed guilt. "Forgive me, sir." he said. "They told me that they were eloping because you disapproved. The boy seemed sincere...so I let them...go."

Jordan just stared at him. He wasn't angry with him at all; Marnaya had played stunts like that. But he was really pissed at the boy...

What did the boy want with his daughter?

* * *

Marnaya walked silently with Matsye and Max back to the burnt village. She couldn't help but think about all the new information...

A Keeper had the Wolf inside of them? Her birth mother had been a Keeper until...

Matsye's aunt approached them when she was out of the woods. She spoke to Matsye.

"What happened?"

Matsye sighed. "The culprit escaped. He outran the Flash."

"What? Well...he'll catch that arson. No one ever really gets away from a flash, do they?" She directed her eyes to Marnaya. She gave a grin, considering that was really the only part of her face you could see.

After a while, the trio went back to Matsye's home. Marnaya went straight to her room to take off the disguise. She inspected the damage on it; the cape was absolutely unsalvageable. Her mask and wig were a little singed, but easily repaired. She'd also have to replace her outer coat and boots. She sighed.

_'Well, it could've been worse.' _she thought to herself.

Marnaya had to gently peel her pants off because of the massive burn on her thigh. Her hands were burnt badly as well. She poured some cold water and drove her hands into it, flinching as the temperature change shocked her. She held it still for a while before she heard a knock on the door.

Natsuri was standing there with a small container. She handed it out toward her.

"This is healing cream." she said. "Use it and it'll make your burns feel better."

"Thank you." Marnaya said, taking the container from her; she opened it up and could smell the medicine. She carefully applied it to her burns which seemed to disappear instantly.

"Wow, this stuff works great!" Marnaya gasped. Natsuri simply stared at Marnaya in shock.

"I've..." Natsuri stuttered. "...never seen it...work that fast."

Marnaya blinked her eyes in bewilderment before deciding to change the topic. "So...What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You look like something is wrong."

"Oh. Well, I'm certain the Blue Flash wouldn't want to hear it." Natsuri retorted.

"You underestimate the Flash." Marnaya replied with a grin.

Matsye's voice was heard a shot distance down. "Natsuri, Marnaya needs to come with me."

Marnaya poked her head out. "Why?"

"He's ready to ask you those questions."


	9. Chapter 9: Suspicions

**Hello, readers! (If I have any) Sorry it has taken a while to post new chapter. I have SEVERE writer's block. Any suggestions are welcome.**

* * *

Marnaya and Matsye walked together in silence as they made their way to Aikka. Max was shown to his room, and so he was busy getting accommodated.

"So..." Matsye said, acting as if he was getting to something. Marnaya spun on him. "What?"

"The Blue Flash was outrun. Didn't think it possible."

Marnaya gave a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, well... sometimes things like that happen."

"Or maybe you're just not telling the truth."

Marnaya stopped in her tracks and Matsye turned to look at her. He waited for a few moments before pushing the issue.

"So what REALLY happened?"

Marnaya wanted to tell him to butt out and let her do her job, but he might break their deal about telling her about her mother. So instead, she decided to share.

"Don't tell anyone, 'kay?"

Matsye nodded. Marnaya debated whether or not to inform him that she was a Keeper, though it would be unlikely that he knew what that was and she didn't want to tell him.

Marnaya continued, "He...uh...I've met him before and he knows how to impact serious damage."

"So...you met him before?"

"I think so."

"You...THINK...so?"

"He seems really familiar, but I can't place him." Marnaya sighed. "Well, anyway. He threatened my seal and-"

"Seal? What's that?"

_'Shit.' _Marnaya thought. She hadn't meant to let that slip, but it had anyway. "Umm, yeah..."

"Matsye!" the two heard Natsuri call. "Marnaya! Mother wants to see you!"

Marnaya was taken a back. "Why?"

She gracefully came to a stop next to Marnaya and tugged Marnaya's arm. "I'm not sure. Sorry to take your girlfriend away, Brother." she joked.

Matsye and Marnaya's faces flushed, and Matsye replied quietly, "She's not my girlfriend."

"Whatever you say." Natsuri retorted. Marnaya turned her attention to what was ahead of her.

* * *

Marnaya wasn't sure why Eva wanted her, but she didn't mind spending time with her; they had a few common interests. Like working on star racers.

"So..." Eva began. Marnaya looked up curiously.

"How did Matsye get to Oban?"

"Huh?"

"Your home planet."

"Is that why you had Natsuri bring me to you?"

"That's part of it. "

"He didn't."

Eva frowned, puzzled. "Then how did he find you?"

"My dad and I were on Epsilon. He was on official business while I was more or less spending time with my Uncle Keni."

Eva nodded. "That would make sense..."

"Say, Ev-" Marnaya cut off, not sure if the Nourasian queen would approve of such informal addressing.

Eva laughed. "Go ahead. Call me Eva."

Marnaya continued. "Can you tell me anything about my mother?"

Eva seemed to tense at her question. Marnaya wondered why everyone seemed to do that when she asked about who her mom was.

"Well...she was a pilot...and, um...she had green eyes like yours...tiny little thing..."

"Eva, I don't mean to sound rude... that's all I've ever been told about her..."

"So you don't want to hear it?"

Marnaya nodded shyly. "Yes. That's correct."

"Well, " Eva said. "You'll find out more about her as you go throughout your life. In fact...you probably know more about her than you realize."

"Really? Like what?" Marnaya said, hoping that if Eva knew something that she would spill her guts.

"Mother?" called a voice. The two women looked to find Matsye.

"Hello, Matsye." Eva welcomed her son while Marnaya simply scowled and thought, '_Damn you, Matsye. She was about to tell me about my mom...' _

"Where are you off to?" Eva asked, seeing that he carried his Nourasian knight mask.

"I'm just going with Father somewhere. We'll be back later." Matsye turned to Marnaya. "You might want to check up on your...sidekick."

"Alright." Marnaya jumped up and ran toward the corridor that would lead her to Max's room, dreading whatever she was sure to discover him doing.


End file.
